


Pretty When You're Mine

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Seme Genesis, Uke Sephiroth, You Have Been Warned, bottom!Seph, top!Genesis, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Ok, so people might flame me for Seph being OC. Whatever, don't read it if you don't like ukeroth/bottom!Seph. The way I see it, Gen and Seph wrestle with each other for dominance every single time, and well, this is virginal Seph. If you don't want to see Seph lose his virginity to Gen, don't read. I'll probably still get a comment saying Seph is OC, but whatever. Anyway, this is inspired by all the Sephesis I've been reading this weekend. Particularly by LeGay Wardens, if you're reading this. I just had to write me some seme demanding Genesis. LOL. Anyway, I hope I did an ok job. Onto the fic.!





	Pretty When You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeGayWardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/gifts).



> In which Genesis takes Sephiroth's virginity.

Sephiroth woke with a start. There he was in his simple apartment, alone, when moments earlier Genesis was grinning at him and sliding Rapier into his chest with a sickly looking smile on his face. He was having more and more of these dreams where his second in command killed him. This time was like all the others. Sweat was pouring down his face and he clutched at his chest, feeling the phantom pain there, but also the pleasure. It always ended in pleasure.  

A brusque knock sounded at his door. He quickly looked at his nightstand clock and concluded it was the middle of the night. What would anyone want of him unless it was an emergency? He slid out of his bed in his lightweight pajamas and peered through the eyehole. Staring right at him was Rhapsodos himself, wearing the full garb of his station, all red and black leather and pauldrons, as if ready for war or something equally taxing. Sephiroth, still feeling his heart beating wildly against his ribcage, stole himself for what was likely to be an unpleasant experience. He could still feel the sickly arousal of the moment in his dreams combined with the horror of it as he let his second-in-command flow into his apartment.

“I had a nightmare,” Genesis said hurriedly. “I couldn’t sleep and Angeal wouldn’t have understood.” Sephiroth blinked slowly.

“That’s why you woke me up?” he asked skeptically, hiding the fact that he’d been up anyway.

“We were fighting as usual, and then I wrenched Rapier into your gut and watched you die. You had the most peaceful look on your face,” he recalled, running red-clad leather hands through his hair.

“So instead of just going back to sleep, you intended to interrupt mine,” Sephiroth said, a huff escaping his lips.

“I got a weird feeling there was a connection,” Genesis said, barging past Sephiroth and entering his kitchen. “I woke up feeling drained—like when we train, or when we’re doused in Mako.” Sephiroth sighed as he watched Genesis go through his cupboard and then started to make coffee for the both of them.

“I have the Seconds and Thirds today,” Sephiroth stated, his voice almost sounding like a whine, but definitely a complaint.

“I’ll help with them. I do so love scaring them half to death and certainly training them right to the brink.”

It was true—Genesis was certainly adept at making the less experienced SOLDIERs beg for mercy. Sephiroth expected more than a few of them would be sent to his office and “thoroughly” debriefed on their situation. It was no mere bit of gossip that Genesis often had relations with their lesser counterparts, using them for his sick pleasure. Sephiroth, however, had never had sex. Hojo kept a tight leash on him that was growing a bit more lax now that he was in his early 20’s. Still, he was subjected to tests on his semen which proved he was sterile, probably a consequence of having his genetic makeup so thoroughly abused. In those moments Hojo stared at him, and to ease the idea of being watched he always found his mind wandering to Genesis. He imagined that instead of dark brown eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses that steely glowing blue eyes would be upon him.

“Sephiroth?” Genesis ventured as the silence stretched. Sephiroth’s cheeks colored when he focused on his redheaded friend and comrade once again, shaking his mind’s eye of the thought of Genesis watching him jack off to completion, his name echoing in his mind but dared not to utter it from his lips.

Genesis raised a brow and questioningly fixed the silver-haired general with a look, setting his coffee cup aside.

“I was just thinking,” he said softly. “So you say you dreamt of me?”

  
“Yes,” Genesis breathed. He was mere inches from the General’s face, his eyes wandering over the curious expression on his leader’s face.

“I had a similar dream,” he supplied, looking away from Genesis. What did it mean? He _did_ feel slightly feverish. Maybe that was what prompted the dream. But he couldn’t shake the blissful feeling he felt when he was “dying”.

“You did?” Genesis asked, a bit shocked. “I came here mostly to check on you. Sometimes I have dreams that come to light. Nightmares made real.”

“I’m quite all right, Genesis,” he said smiling somewhat. It wouldn’t do to have his friend so concerned.

“You look shaken,” Genesis said, stepping closer, his face so close to Sephiroth’s that they could have kissed. This made Sephiroth uncomfortable, but he did not move.

“It . . . surprised me how easily I accepted death and how wonderful it felt—like a dream,” he said, realizing too late that—yes—in fact it was only a dream.

“I think it means something that we both dreamt it,” Genesis said against the shell of Sephiroth’s ear. Sephiroth couldn’t hide the shudder that went through him, the flash in his mind’s eye of the redhead smiling in self-satisfaction as he stroked himself. Before he even knew what was happening, Sephiroth realized he was half-hard now and his breathing was a bit hitched. He felt somehow shorter than Genesis in his pajamas and not imposing as his superior. Part of him felt like he was surrendering to him, being dominated. To Sephiroth, who had never even been kissed, it felt overwhelming. And even then he realized he must be making the situation up in his head. That was, until Genesis practically purred into his ear.

“Very phallic, don’t you think? Rapier plunging itself into you until you succumb to me?” Genesis asked all innocence and sin as he took Sephiroth’s mug and placed it alongside his.

“What are you saying?” Sephiroth asked in a somewhat shaken voice. Genesis dripped of sin and sex, whereas he was all innocence, which was amusing at least because he had always been a warlord, and killing was his forte. In all actuality, he was deprived of anything depraved—that is, until he met Genesis. Genesis, who always made a point of flirting, which usually went way over Sephiroth’s head.

“Fate has brought me the gift of the goddess, my dear sweet Sephiroth,” Genesis said as he framed Sephiroth’s form. Not that poem again, Sephiroth thought, finding himself groaning.

“I don’t like how you’re looking at me,” Sephiroth said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I see you look at me, you know,” Genesis said softy. “Like you want me. Is that true?” he asked, half chuckling.

“Did you come here to make fun of me?” Sephiroth asked, not at all amused. What was even more perplexing was the way his dick hardened in his sleep pants, which he hoped would not be too obvious. But there Genesis was, looking him up and down. He smiled a big smug smile and palmed Sephiroth through his pants.

“No, dearheart, I am not making fun of you at all. Toying with you, perhaps, but not making fun.”

“Why would we dream of the same thing?” Sephiroth asked a bit brokenly, trying at once to push into that palm and away from it.

“We must be each other’s destinies,” Genesis smirked. “Dear Sephiroth, have you ever been kissed by a man?” Sephiroth colored visibly.

“I’ve never been kissed,” he said, barely above a whisper, “by anyone.” Genesis’s shit-eating grin spread wide and he laughed softly.

“Someone as pretty as you, a virgin?” he asked, bewildered.

“What of it?” Sephroth glowered. “I’ve been . . . just busy. And there was no one I wanted to kiss.”

“Is that right?” Genesis said, hand coming to his chest as if wounded. “Well, what do you have to say about me kissing you? It’s been a while, and I think I want to taste you now,” he said, chuckling.

Sephiroth felt his cheeks grow a shade of red that almost must have matched the redhead’s outfit. He was oblivious to the fact that Genesis had wanted to kiss him. He felt his heart skip a beat as his second-in-command drew even closer, using his body to trap Sephiroth against the wall. A tiny sound escaped the General as Genesis’s hips came in contact with his. He could feel a bulge in Genesis’s black leather pants and was certain Genesis could feel the bulge of _his_ member within his thin pants. He was not even wearing underwear, preferring not to. He regretted that now as he heard a low appreciative sound escape Genesis’s lips.

“I think _someone_ is very pleased with the idea of kissing his second-in-command SOLDIER,” Genesis said with mirth. Sephiroth only opened his mouth to say something, but Genesis placed two leather-clad fingers to his lips to shush him. Sephiroth felt his cheeks color more, only now with outrage. How _dare_ Genesis, his mind supplied him. “Perhaps my General envisions more than a simple kiss? How overeager we are,” he practically purred. “I’ve thought of this moment a lot, you know. But I realized I’d have to come on strong, and not be coy about it like previously. You can get _so_ wrapped up in your work,” he sighed, appearing a little frustrated.

“You’ve been thinking of coming here for how long?” Sephiroth asked, dumbfounded.

“Ah, a man has his secrets. Now,” he said, palming Sephroth through his thin pants. This elicited a long moan from the trapped silver-haired man, his head rolling back somewhat. Genesis grinned and moved his face close, kissing Sephiroth deeply, sticking his tongue inside to slick across Sephiroth’s. It was not a chaste first kiss, but one full of intention. When Sephiroth moved his head back, their lips parted with a small trail of saliva which broke off between them. Sephiroth was panting visibly and audibly, his eyes glazed over with stimulation.

“Did you like that?” Genesis asked softly, resting his head against Sephiroth’s forehead.The slightly taller man (even with Genesis’s boots on) only moaned softly.

“That was . . . Genesis, I don’t think we should—” Genesis cut him off there with another deep kiss, challenging Sephiroth to reciprocate, which he eventually did with a tentative swipe of his tongue. Soon Genesis was pressing Sephiroth against the wall and sliding and pressing his tongue against Sephiroth’s, warring with him for domination. All the while he stroked Sephiroth’s hardened cock, sliding his hand inside and moaning into the kiss as he glided his hand up and down the impressively long thick shaft.

“I think I’m going to come,” he said breathlessly not long after. Genesis smirked and got down on his knees, leather squelching after him. He then yanked down Sephiroth’s pants and took his impressive length and girth into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. He knew Sephiroth would be quick to his orgasm, but of course he had other plans for the beautiful silver-haired man. As expected, Sephiroth soon gasped out and tugged Genesis’s hair harshly as he shoved his cock in deep in Genesis’s mouth and came . . . and came, and came some more. Damn, Sephiroth had some load. Genesis swallowed it all and moaned loudly as if it was his greatest pleasure to take Sephiroth’s load. Then he let Sephiroth’s cock pop out of his mouth with an audible sound as he stared up at him.

“Better move to the bedroom for this next one,” Genesis said throatily, dragging Sephiroth with him into the General’s bedroom.

“What are we doing in here?” Sephiroth asked innocently. Genesis smiled dangerously as he pushed Sephriroth into the bed.

“Strip,” he said simply, and then watched as Sephiroth shed his shirt and pants. He was beautiful, Genesis admitted to himself. Much more lovely than he even anticipated. His cock was even stirring again, which he noted with amusement. He came close and stepped between the silver-haired man’s thighs and offered three fingers. “Now suck. Generously—these are going into you.” Sephiroth’s eyes widened. He thought about it briefly then shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Not there,” he added, trying to crawl away from Genesis, but the redhead grabbed a fistful of beautiful silver hair and made him stay put. He reached down and pulled Sephiroth’s legs wide and offered the fingers again.

“Do it, or this will hurt,” Genesis said almost softly. Sephiroth’s cheeks colored again as he took Genesis’s fingers into his mouth and concentrated on laving them with as much saliva as he could. When he thought it was enough, Genesis gently removed his fingers with a soft sound and slid them down toward Sephiroth’s virginal hole. He gently rimmed the sphincter with the first finger as he descended onto the bed and moved Sephiroth with him. The man clenched around the finger and he made a soft sound of protest as he tried to shut his legs but Genesis pulled his legs apart again and sank down to kiss a milky thigh. “Relax,” he whispered. “You’ll feel pleasure soon,” he promised. Sephiroth looked away but slowly relaxed himself, not wanting to look Genesis in the eyes, but Genesis used his free hand to turn Sephiroth’s face toward him.

With the silver-haired man relaxing a bit, he used the opportunity to embed a second finger and then slowly started to move them in and out, looking for that spot within his young lover that would have him melt. Soon enough he found it and Sephiroth cried out deliciously, bucking his hips into the fingers. His erection, which had flagged a bit, was back and now he was dribbling precome out of the tip of his penis. He also was making such lewd noises. Genesis licked his lips and added the third finger, now fucking Sephiroth slowly with three fingers, watching the man become a writhing mess of moans.

“That feels really good,” Sephiroth whispered almost inaudibly. Genesis smirked and removed the fingers, watching that tight little hole twitch at the loss.

“Don’t worry,” Genesis said softly. “What comes next will feel even better,” he said. He gently pressed Sephiroth up in the bed and moved to straddle him, unzipping his pants. His thick member spilled out and he gently pressed the head of his dripping cock against that twitching hole that was begging to get fucked. Sephiroth bit his lip and tensed, which was no good in this situation. “Relax, or it will feel like I’m tearing you apart,” he whispered, kissing Sephiroth deeply as he gently thrusted inside him. Sephiroth broke the kiss to cry out and arch up off the bed. He felt so _full_. Genesis was big. Almost as big as he was, and he might have been thicker, because he felt himself being spread apart obscenely.  He was panting like a man with no air when Genesis kissed him into clear breathlessness.

“God that feels so strange,” Sephiroth said through a hiss. Genesis moved his hand to palm Sephiroth’s flagging erection back into life as he shoved in the rest of the way, eliciting a cry from the man beneath him. He then started a rhythm, fucking him slowly and deliberately, claiming him.

“You are mine,” Genesis whispered into his ear. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Sephiroth found himself responding even as Genesis pushed in and out of him, grasping his legs and starting to pound inside him with force. Sephiroth gasped in air, finding himself lacking it with the ferocity of Genesis’s love making. Was it love or lust? He dare not ask. But he had been claimed and he gave up his willingness to be the aggressor.

After pounding into his General over and over, Genesis began to grow close. He kissed Sephiroth’s lips and whispered in his ear “come in you or on your chest?” he asked deviously. Sephiroth realized he hadn’t even become disrobed for their session and blushed darkly, which Genesis thought rather adorable as he pistoned inside him.

“In me,” Sephiroth said softly as he met Genesis’s eyes. And with that the red headed second-in-command thrusted one last time inside his General as he came inside him deeply, filling him up. Sephiroth cried out as Genesis worked his hand over his cock and commanded him to come too. It wasn’t lost on him how the tables had turned, how he had been the submissive in this, but he came hard all the more for it. Everyone was scared of him, of his steely green eyes which burned with a fiery passion. But not Genesis. Genesis had dominated him, and he would never forget it. Would have to make it up to him next time, but for now his virginity was firmly in Genesis’s hands, tossed out the window.

Sephiroth thought back to the dream, at the way his lips curved up as the sword stabbed through him, how deliciously wrong it felt, and how peaceful. It was like that now. Genesis pulled out of him and sat beside him, running his hands through silver hair.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he whispered.

And so was Genesis. But he was leaving now, uttering “you’re pretty when you’re mine”.

Sephiroth took a shower then and came back to the bed dressing in the same pajamas and slipping into a deep sleep that would take him to the next day. When he was next alone with his second-in-command he would show him who was boss, but for now, he smiled softly in his sleep and slept dreamlessly.


End file.
